Chained Dreams
Trinity On a hot and seemingly calm day, The Magi were in the Trinity doing their separate things. Saint was in the dojo training and smoking some hemp, Cookie was in her room drawing up designs of an upgraded Trinity and Split was exploring the Trinity, which surprisingly had everything, he encountered a library, a mini plantation, a sake cellar and many more than Split encountered the room he would like to occupy, Saint had the dojo which also acted as his bedroom, Cookie had forcefully taken the captains courters and now he has found which room he wants to occupy. Split started to head towards Cookies room when "beeeeeep!" the Trinity blared "head to the front of the submarine" the voice system said everyone, headed over to the front. "What is the problem" Split looking at Cookie. "I don't know the control systems aren't telling me anything" Cookie sparingly looking at the control systems "what the fuck is the problem". "I don't know" Saint staring at the open ocean through the window "but I sense some killing intent from outside". Cookie switched off the alarm and switched on all the outside lights "Saint there is noth..." Cookie paused and her eyes opened "I feel it to it right out front". "What are you guys talking about I don't see anything" Split getting frightened. Suddenly right in front of the Trinity, a sea king started to appear out of thin air as if it was invisible "that's a really big fish" Saint said, Cookie and Split stepped back in a moment of hesitation and suddenly stepped into action Cookie heading to man the ship and Split grabbing Saint and heading towards the torpedo bay. "hey, Split do you know what that big fish was" Saint exclaimed. "that was a sea-king" "is it tasty, I bet it is," Saint said licking his lips. "I don't know but we got to get the torpedos loaded" Saint and Split arrived at the torpedo bay "what there is only four torpedos" Split grabbed the transponder snail connected to the front of the ship "Cookie there is only four torpedos will that be enough"-"it will have to do it is better than nothing. LOAD THEM UP". Saint and Split started to load the torpedo canons. Meanwhile. Cookie is steering the Trinity away from a chasing sea-king, "Fuck why won't this damn fish give up" Cookie turning the ship left and right to throw it off. "Loaded" Split said through a transponder snail. "Great, so I only have four shots lets do this" Cookie pulled the steering, and the Trinity looped over the sea-king. Cookie had the Trinity stand stagnant behind the sea-king as it turned around and gave chase, Cookie waiting for the right moment when the sea king is close enough "I can not kill you in for shots but I can definitely blind you" as the sea-king neared Cookie had her trigger finger ready and shot the torpedos. With no time to react the torpedos hit the sea-king right in the eyes, blinding it "Yess!" cookie exclaimed. The sea-king in a fit of rage and pain started moving erratically and hit the Trinity with its tail causing the trinity to spin away and inflicting immense damage. "what was that" saint entering the control bay. "the damn fish whipped us with it's tail" cookie getting up. "Hey, why is that light flashing" Saint pointing at the control system. "damn, the outer hull has cracked" "you can fix it cant you" Saint exclaiming. "but not while we at sea, we need to get to an island now." Weapons shop They docked on a nearby island with a port town, Cookie began to repair the Trinity. "Hey, cookie how long is this gonna take," Saint said beginning to get bored. "About 2 days with having to prepare that room for Split." Cookie banging on the Trinity. "Well, Imma head into to town" "Take Split with you" Cookie suggesting. "Good idea. Hey, Split let's go!" Saint shouted. "Yeah, where we headed" Split asked. "into town" Saint and Split walked around the port town and were checking every store they passed. they got to a weapons shop "You know" Saint said, "I've been meaning to ask don't you want a weapon". "Nah I'm good, I got devil fruit powers" "I also got devil fruit powers but I have a Kubomi here" Saint explaining to Split. "What you have a devil fruit which one is it?" "We will talk about it back at the Trinity lets go find you a weapon" Saint grabbed Split and entered the weapon shop. It was full of different types of weapons swords, guns, axes and many more "so see something you like"-"not really"-"come on nothing?" Saint proceeds to the counter "hi sir, please get me umm, the best daggers you have" - "I will do that" Saint takes kubomi and lays it on the counter and continues to look around the shop. The man came back "here are all the finest daggers I have" the man continued to explain until he saw Kubomi "whose sword is this"-" its mine sir"-"where did you get it from"-"my dad gave it to me, its a family heirloom"-"is that so might your dad be Weir D. Kubomi"-"yes he is, do you know him, sir"-"I admired him before he went off to the south to settle, your dad was a well-known blacksmith from Wano Kuni"-"that's cool"-"it was said this specific sword was his greatest creation it was thought to be lost but here it is in the hands of his child, have you dosed it in your blood yet"-"no why would I do that"-"do it and you'll see. Anyways I recommend this dagger for the young man over there"-"thank you very much". Saint and Split left the weapons shop and continued to walk around the town entering shops and exiting continuously till they felt hungry so they opted to go and eat at a pub they arrived at one and entered and the atmosphere changed this was no normal pub this was a gambling pub, they sat at a corner stall and waited for a waitress, one came in the form off a beautiful woman. "Hey, I'm Sallie what can I get you," Sallie said with a big smile. Drunken Sallie "I would like some Sashimi and sake Sallie," Saint said. "I would like a hamburger and water please" Split said. "Coming right up" Sallie left. A bunch of people within the bar swarmed around Saint and Split, "what do you want" Saint looking at the swarm and put kubomi on the table "wow wow son we just want to gamble"-"if you came into this pub we insist you do" two of the men said. "Sorry I don't know how to" Saint said putting kubomi back on his side." but its a rule son this is Gambling pub after all", Sallie came do deliver their drinks and said "here's your sake and water, and yes its a rule to eat you gotta gamble sorry"-"but like i said I do.." Saint got interrupted by Split "its fine Saint, lets gamble I can handle this"-"okay split if you say so" Saint handed Split his pouch of money and the men sat around the table. Splits demeanour and atmosphere Changed "So what we playing gentlemen" Split asked confidently. "ha, can you believe this kid, we gonna play a simple game of blackjack". "Is that so, so whose the dealer" Split asked. "I am" Sallie come out with a deck of cards. "oh that's perfect" Split said with a smile. "Let's begin" Sallie exclaimed. Sallie dealt the first set of cards all the men looked at their cards but Split just left his cards facing down and smiled, Sallie continued all the men declared a hit while Split declared Stand, all the men had their confidence blaring and carried on putting more money on the table so Split did the same thing, it was the end of the first round all the men put their cards down looking confident as ever then split flipped his cards over, Sallie declared "first round goes to Split with a hand of 20" everyone looked confused but astonished at Split who just grabbed the cash in the middle and put it on his side "Shall we continue gentlemen "Split said while drinking his water, the next rounds were all the same split did not look at his cards and he either won or pulled out he never lost his money, Split started with 100,000 and ended up with over 100,000,000. The men got mad "what the fuck is this"-" this kid took all our money, how can this happen"-"I know they were in cahoots with the dealer"-"yeah that's the only explanation" one of the men attempted to grab Sallie but was stopped by Saint who drew Kubomi and put it along the mans neck "I wouldn't do that if I were you, and besides we only meet her today" Saint said emitting a killing intent that froze the men in place, "Besides gentlemen do you want to be seen as sore loser as well as woman abusers" Split said while putting all the cash into a bag. The men decided to leave." We would like our food now mademoiselle" Split Said, "ill bring it now kid" Sallie packing up the cards and heading to the bar. "so you gonna have to explain bro, what just happened" Saint looking at Split. "What do I need to explain?" Split said. "How you are a different person," Saint said. "What do you mean, I am the same person" "No you are not, I had to differentiate animals from each other based on their posture, the way they act and the aura they emit" Saint explaining "It is not hard to do with humans, you may be in Splits body but your definitely a different person". "Well aren't you a special one or must I say weird, anyways let me explain, due to the one you know as Split having a terrible and isolating childhood he created split personalities, 4 to be exact, to cope I am one of those four, the magician you'll meet the rest in due time. Oh, it seems like my time has run out. see you soon" Splits head fell on the table. "Is he okay" Sallie came to deliver their food. "he is fine, he's just tired," Saint said. "oh okay, by the way, thank you for earlier but I am no pushover I am paid to handle men like that." "ill keep that in mind, may I please have my food" Sallie put their plates on the table and left. Saint began to eat and Split began to wake up. "you're finally awake," Saint said stuffing his face. Split holding his head with one hand went to grab a piece of pizza with the other "You know that little trick of yours may be weird but it is cool" Saint said with a smile. "I thought you would think of me as a freak" Split Said. "Nothing is ever wrong with anyone, accept who you are through every fault and you'll live life knowing your free" Saint said as he wiped his mouth "okay imma go outside for a bit you okay here". "yeah," Split said with a smile. Saint went outside to smoke a joint he encountered Sallie drinking some sake." your drinking more" Saint said as he puffed "What do you mean this is my first drink today," Sallie said "I could smell the alcohol in your breath every time we spoke," Saint said as he sat on the floor opposite, Sallie. "Nothing gets passed you huh," Sallie gulping her drink "Well anyways if you came here you must be headed to Cirque du Merveilles for the underground competition". "What underground competition and what's Cirque du Merveilles" Saint said as he puffed more. "It's an island that has a circus on top of it and in the caves below its an underground fight club. in a weeks time, its the annual festival held on the island. The circus will have a big event so the underground fight club will have one too" Sallie explained "The circus seems like a nice idea but this underground fight club sounds dodgy," Saint said. "it does right but the prize for winning is 1,000,000,000. That's what catches the eye of most competitors" Sallie said. "so what catches your eye" Split asked. "All the strong people who'll be participating, that's why I'm participating, that's why I want you to participate I can feel your strength, I know your strong" Sallie said looking straight into Saints eyes. "Nah I can't sorry" Saint getting up "well enjoy the fights, Sallie. my friends and I will be going for the circus" Saint walked back into the pub "Yo, Split we are going to the circus." Sallie appeared behind the counter Saint went to pay. Saint and Split arrived at the Trinity "Hey Cookie!" Split shouted. "what?" Cookie shouted from the kitchen. "Guess who made us 100,000,000" Split said as he poured the money over the kitchen table. "Fuck Saint who did you steal from," Cookie asked as she washed the dishes. "surprisingly I did nothing Cookie," Saint said as he sat down. "Yeah, he didn't do anything. I won all this cash" Split said with a smile. "Really, how exactly," Cookie asked. "well I gambled, I played blackjack with some men at the pub and took all their money" Split explained. "Pub, Gambling what the fuck were you thinking Saint" Cookie grabbed Saint and took him into the adjacent room. "Do you understand that boy out there looks up to your damn ass and you take him to a pub and you make him gamble what if something went wro..." "let me stop you right there firstly Split picked to join our crew, Secondly he doesn't need me to baby him and Thirdly I do what I want and besides he offered to gamble I tried to stop him" Saint explained "oh and once you are done fixing the Trinity we are heading to a circus island" Saint said as he left the kitchen. "Damn, he says we all equal but he acts like a captain," Cookie said. "he basically is" Split started " He formed this crew and he gets us out of tough situations granted he is the one who put us in them" Split said as he took cola from the fridge. "And I have been wanting to ask why are we only three why don't we get more members, the Trinity has a lot of space" Split sitting down. Cookie sitting opposite him "I actually don't know kid I have never asked but once we get to the New World he will understand three is not enough. oh and I finished your room up you can start using it" Cookie said. "Really, thank you". "So how we gonna get to this circus island" Cookie asked. "A girl named Sallie gave us an eternal pose for the island" Split explained. "then we will set sail tomorrow morning".